


surf's up, dirk-kun!

by littlestrideer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Twincest, human!hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestrideer/pseuds/littlestrideer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirk and hal do a thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	surf's up, dirk-kun!

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to summarize and/or title things

Biologically, you are similar.

There's the structure of your faces, the color and texture of your hair, the shape of your eyes, it's all there. The two of you used to get in trouble for tricking people into thinking you were the other. Though you always blamed that on their own stupidity, because once one of you opened your mouths, it was a dead giveaway as far identification went.

Dirk is empathetic, while you'd rather not deal with feelings at all, not even your own. He always had strived to be the best of the best, while your only goal was to be better than him. It was hard for either of your to make friends, but he made them a lot easier than you did. What you called simple he called grueling, and that's only a few of the things that are on the surface.

There's sweat dripping down your face you realize, and it's a bit of a shock when you realize he's almost got you pinned under him, though once it hit you you come back in full force. He's getting better, you believe, seeing as he hasn't faltered much in his stance or maneuvers. He's got a look of determination in your eyes, but you know he is weakening, and already accepting the fact that today will still not be his day.

The strife doesn't last much longer, and when it does he's halfway off the roof, pinned under your knee and scratched up in new untouched places. He pants for air and your breath is just as even as it always is, helping him up because you are such a caring brother and not because you like holding his hand, just for a moment, holding all his weight. You offer to help him clean up as you descend down the stairs but he turns you down just as quickly as he always does, storming into the apartment and nearly slamming the door in your face. By the time you lock up you can heard the shower running.

You don't pay much mind to him for the moment, instead opening up the mail with the weekly funding from Dave, as well a short scrawled message from him giving hints on when and where he might pop up. You stopped caring about having his attention a long time again, though you aren't sure about Dirk and leave the slip of paper as well as his share of the money on the counter, going up towards your room.

Dirk's room is littered with robot parts and magazines and other assorted items, while everything in your room in neat, clothes are either folded or hung, your interests assorted by color and name, and not one thing out of place. Every now and then Dirk will come tip something and break the balance, but you pay good enough attention to catch it before the feeling of something being off fucks with your head.

It's only when you stop by the mirror when you realize that he's actually nicked you this time, right on the cheek, and it's almost tempting to mess around in the blood for a moment, but you know better and open your drawer and get out the disinfectant and clean it up. You rewind the entire incident in your head, trying to decide when exactly it happened, but find nothing. You don't like that.

The shower stops, and you can hear him shuffle to his room, another door slam. A part of you wants to go ask why he's so angry, though you already know the answer to that. He used to be so good at holding back his emotions until he let his guard down. You're guessing the very reason he did that is the very reason he's so pissed now.

You can see his logic, the guy was rough and tough and had a pretty nice ass, but you prefer blondes with more issues than People Magazine. Not that you'd ever stand a chance, what with you being related, or you failing to ever word that kind of bullshit feeling into actual words. Dominating him in every thing he does is sufficient enough for the time being.

Once you're showered and dressed to lay down you start to head to lay down, though something is nagging you and you feel the need to go check up on your brother. You don't knock and start to barge in, when the door knob twists before you've even reached for it and he walks right into you.

"What are you...Nevermind, I'm going to Roxy's for the night." He tries to step around you. "It would be nice if you moved."

"It would be nice if I did a lot of things, but I don't think I'll do them." You fold your arms, "Why are you going to Roxy's?"

Dirk already looks annoyed but he knows you have a much strong will than he does. "Because it's a free country and I'd like to spend the night at my friend's home?"

"You're lying."

"What?" He scoffs. "How am I lying?"

You roll your eyes, "For one, you don't even have a bag on you, and the last time you spent the night at anyone's house was about 5 years ago, so let's try this again with a different approach: Where were you going?"

"Out."

"Oh, that sounds like such and interesting place, please do tell me more about it, what's the service like the-"

"Can you not do this? Can you really not do this tonight?"

Irritation is evident. "Then why don't you tell me what's up, huh?"

"You already know, dipshit." He spats, and it's surprising to hear him actually voice in such a way. Reminds you that the two of you are still one of the same, in many ways. "Don't play pretend."

You're silent for a moment, "Okay."

"What?"

"You can go do whatever silly little stunt you were about to go pull if you want to, I don't really care. It's obviously got to be worth your anger, doesn't it? For such a 'cool guy' to be so angry, you've got to have some serious motive here, right?" You move out of the way but you know he's not going to pass you. "Go ahead. Do it."

He gives you a look he's only given you once, possibly twice before and he lets out groan and you sigh, throwing your arm over his shoulder and he doesn't even cry, he just holds on to you like a baby holds onto it's blanket, because you are that blanket, and you know you will always be that blanket.

He rambles about what could've gone wrong and what he could've done differently and switches his sides so much your head feels like it's spinning. "Ugh, shut the fuck up already."

"What?" He stops, looks up at you. "You said you were going to listen, so I'm going to talk."

"And now I'm telling you to shut the fuck up."

"And I'm telling you to listen."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

You want to pop his stupid head off. You want to be strifing him so you can kick his ass over and over again. You want to be doing a lot of things to him but of course your body reacts before you can be rational and god his lips are a lot softer than you imagined, though that's not the most surprising part of it.

He's actually kissing you back.

The back of your mind calculates the possibility of this being real, live-action thing that is happening in your life but when his fingers lock in your hair you have to remind yourself that hey, this is probably a spur of the moment type thing and if your ass doesn't get the fuck in gear, you will regret this. 

There's nothing special about it, no extra effects or tongue or anything, but you don't think you really wanted that in the first place. It's not soft, but it's not too rough. Everything is evenly balanced, even down to the clacking of your glasses and you can swear that you feel him stopping himself from grinning, and maybe it's not so crazy that he might've wanted your attention as much as you wanted his.

Pulling away in the hard part, and seeing his face as you do so almost makes you want to rip out your heart because it's beating so fast and loud a kid in Alaska can probably hear it. You want to run when the ends of his mouth curves upward and your ears turn red when he starts talking, talking about you for once and it's positive, and you think you understand why he lost his cool after he got with English because it's too hard to hide everything when you're about to burst with emotion.

You're scared of this. A part of you wishes that he didn't like you. A part of you want to end all this before you end up like him. You don't even notice he's crawled into bed. He tells you to hurry up and turn out the light. 

Somehow, you know this is either going to end very, very badly, or end up being one of the best kept secrets to happen in your life. First, though, you're going to have to remind Dirk who's going to be calling the shots.


End file.
